This invention relates generally to rebreathing apparatus and more particular to scrubber systems used in conjunction with apparatus to administer oxygen and anesthesia to a patient. In general, rebreathing apparatus commonly used in the prior art is so structured that it is difficult or impossible to maintain sanitized for use with different patients; and in most instances the same CO.sub.2 scrubber element is used for more than one patient. At one time it was believed that the soda-lime powder in the element would provide adequate removal of bacteria. However, such is not the case. As shown by many studies, the scrubbers used with anesthetizing apparatus are often found to be the disseminating agent of bacteria. Studies have also shown that numerous pathogenic organisms are found in reservoir bags or bellows which are commonly used with such apparatus.